Sapphire and Amethyst
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: FINISHED! Prequel. Eriol is a four, and he just wants to be normal. Tomoyo needs to find something that will help her deal with her father’s absence. What will happen when the two meet in England? Sequel found in ch 3 of Thanks For The Memories.
1. Sapphire

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back on ff.net with the third part of my "Before They Remembered" series! I couldn't post last week because I was on a trip. I had the chance to go to an anime convention! There were these incredible CCS costumes at Anime North, and I got such good deals for CCS manga and an Art book! If any of you ever have the chance to go to a convention, take it right away! It's definitely worth it. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter, and I'll have some real author's notes at the end!  
  
Foreword: I know that many fanfic authors portray Eriol as scheming, sly, evil, etc. But for this story, try to think of him as a boy with too much weight on his shoulders. It will make more sense (I hope!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~(Next scene)~*~  
  
* Flashbacks *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sapphire and Amethyst  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 1: Sapphire  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rise and shine, young master!" sang out the voice as the curtains were pulled back, only to reveal another rainy day in England.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa opened his sapphire eyes and sighed. It doesn't make sense. How can one four-year-old boy be the master of a butterfly-winged lady and panther? Why couldn't he be like any other child his age, and go to pre-school, or just play in the park? There was only one answer, and that's the shadow that will follow him for the rest of his life.  
  
He was the reincarnation of an English sorcerer named Clow Reed, and he had a destiny to fulfill. The cards that his former self created would have to be transformed in approximately seven years, or else their powers would disappear.  
  
Who cares? Eriol ignored Ruby Moon's perkiness as he trudged his way to the bathroom to get ready for another day of training. His mature mind was able to coordinate with his under-developed body so he wouldn't have to depend on anybody. That's just how it's supposed to be.  
  
'They called me "Eriol",' he thought to himself when he made his way to the main hall to begin his lessons. "Weren't they clever. The meaning just had to be "one who dreams alone." My guardians and my teacher are hardly good company at all. I wish there was someone my size to be with. Then maybe I'd feel normal.'  
  
"Good morning, Eriol," his teacher greeted as she concentrated on the frowning boy who entered the room.  
  
"Ms.Mizuki," he replied curtly, trying to keep the conversation as short as possible, because the sooner they begin, the sooner they'll be finished. Unfortunately, somehow he never had free time no matter what.  
  
"Dear boy, stop acting so bitter," the fifteen-year-old replied. "Our futures are intertwined, and up to this point in time, there's no one who could fight against it. Even the Time Card itself is only capable of going twenty-four hours in the past."  
  
Eriol's frown grew even deeper. He had enough on his plate already, and now she was going to make him begin strategizing for Time's transformation.  
  
"Don't worry. Skiing lessons aren't until next month," Kaho said with a grin.  
  
They both knew that they were going to end up with each other as two people who are in love. But so many events still have yet to occur, that the set day when they were supposed to be together seemed so far away. He couldn't go back to the place where he died until the future master of the cards passed the Final Judgment, and even before that happened, Kaho had to go to Tomoeda as a student teacher to have a relationship with the Kinomoto boy, and then become his sister's substitute teacher and help her capture the scattered cards.  
  
"What would you like to do today?" asked the red head as she tried to keep her cheerful tone, despite the negative attitude radiating from her student. "You have a choice. We could either work with thread, or we could have your first lesson on the piano."  
  
Eriol's sapphire orbs lit up with a glimmer of hope. He finally has a chance to experience music. What else can thread be used for besides sewing? At least by playing the piano he could drown all his worries for at least an hour or so if he's concentrating. He had never tried an instrument before, but there was something about the ivory keys that drew his interest and cried out many possibilities of channels for magic.  
  
Kaho smiled as she noticed Eriol's mood was lightening up. She herself knew the stages of accepting magic. For a mortal, the doubts and struggles of finding oneself while changing in both body and mind during the teenage years of their life. But a person with magic experiences puberty much quicker, and the only carefree years go from birth to three years old. Kaho remembered when she herself was a grumpy child who didn't want to accept her own fate. There was only one thing that managed to change her mind...  
  
* Ten Years Ago *  
  
"No, I don't want to cook anymore!" pouted a little five-year-old girl with red hair as she crossed her arms too be stubborn.  
  
Her teacher smiled at himself. This particular student seemed not to be able to make any recipe. No matter. He had another plan.  
  
"How would you like to take a walk instead?" he asked.  
  
Kaho's interest was grabbed, and she immediately agreed because walks happened to be her favorite thing. Being outside reminded her about the relaxing days she spent with her parents at their Tsukimine Shrine before she was sent to England to begin her training in magic. She missed Tomoeda deeply because it was a cozy town. It was never big enough for anybody to get lost, even if they had a weakness for finding their way too.  
  
Her teacher told her that they were going to go ice-skating. The thought of gliding on the ice excited Kaho, and she anticipated beginning the activity. She was so eager to get to the rink that she skipped ahead of her teacher without even realizing it. Suddenly, a beautiful patch of evening primroses tucked in the woods caught her eyes, and she was mesmerized. It was her favorite flower ever since her father bought a bouquet of them for her on her last birthday before she had to study abroad in England.  
  
"I miss you, Daddy," she said to herself as she stroked the delicate petals.  
  
Kaho then noticed that it was very quiet. After looking around, she noticed that not only she was alone, but that she had also lost her way. This was her worst weakness coming true. Not knowing what else to do, the five-year- old started to cry.  
  
"Kaho!" a voice called out in a close distance. "Where are you?"  
  
The little girl's head snapped up as she started to follow the voice, and before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped tightly around her teacher's waist.  
  
"Don't worry, child," he comforted soothingly. "Although your special talent may be not being able to remember your way to save your life, you're safe now. Let's go ice-skating"  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
The teenager's thoughts were interrupted when the musical notes of Beethoven's Fur Elise entertained her ears. Looking at the piano, she smiled at the fact that Eriol finally found something that he enjoyed. She could still remember the first time she skated on ice. It was like being set free from all of her expectations.  
  
Eriol was happy as he sat in front of the piano. Yet, something was missing. Beautiful music needs beautiful words to harmonize with it. A piano player needs a singer for the song to be a whole. A person his age needs a friend.  
  
'My life feels so empty,' he thought to himself as he let his fingers glide over the keys. 'But I have no free time. If only I could just have one day where I could be a normal four-year-old boy. If only.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Finally: I have official Author's Notes!!!  
  
1) I wrote that people with magic who start training at a young age were grumpy until something changed them. In this chapter, we saw how skating changed Kaho and how music was beginning to change Eriol. How can we confirm this? Think of Syaoran and how he was always in a bitter mood...until he fell in love with Sakura. Why didn't Sakura ever enter a grumpy stage? She was normal for ten years until she opened the Clow Book, and then life, as she knew, it changed forever.  
  
2) I think it makes sense that Kaho would be Eriol's teacher when he was little. I haven't gotten to the third season of CCS yet, but I have read the manga and I did see the dubbed version of the last episode (BOO! They cut out the airport scene!). Let's face it. Eriol couldn't have pulled anything off without Kaho there to help him. I hope everyone was able to connect the piano, the thread, and the skiing lessons with the Eriol episodes in CCS.  
  
3) I got the information about Kaho's favorite thing (walks), favorite flower (evening primrose), weakness (finding her way), her favorite recipe (she can't make anything) and "special talent" (she can't remember her way to save her life) all from her character sketch found in the fourth CCS manga. I thought my flashback was a good way to tie those things about her together, and to make the chapter longer (^_~). I picked skating as her turning point activity because she was very good at it in the Freeze Card episode. I kept her teacher anonymous because I have no idea who it could be. I'm not too crazy about this character due to her relationship with young and younger men (shudders), but I am fond of the fact that CLAMP made her birthday the same day as mine! ^_^  
  
I think that's it for this chapter. Look for chapter two next week. It will be titled Amethyst, and we'll take a look at Tomoyo's childhood. Ah! I still haven't figured out a theory on why she doesn't have a dad! Suggestions are welcomed even if I do have some ideas in my head.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Amethyst

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank u l t i m e c i a (thanks for sharing the info with me), EcuaGirl (same goes to you), white cherry blossom, emerald wolf, KawaiinessPnay, and SakuraandLiforever for the reviews, suggestions, and/or mentioning the spelling mistake in the title. I guess I was still tired from writing exams and what not. I'm quite spelling mistake prone when it comes to writing (all hail Microsoft Word's spell check!). Everybody makes mistakes, and I'll try to stay focus this time! The real author's notes for this story will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
Foreword: I couldn't have written this without reading Peacewish's "Behind The Camera" first. She understood what Sonomi went through after Nadeshiko's death, and I unconsciously used the same information because they were practically facts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and several ideas belong to Peacewish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sapphire and Amethyst  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 2: Amethyst  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was very perspective for her age. The four-year-old realized things before others even if it was staring at them in the face. Because her mother was always at work, she occupied her time drawing pictures of dresses for her dolls, but her favourite thing to do was to observe the people around her. What interested her the most was love.  
  
The young butler of the Daidouji household always had soft eyes for the downstairs maid. He would treat her with the greatest of care, and a blush would colour his face whenever she would grace him with her smile. Nonetheless, he was a noble man, and intimate relationships between the servants were unheard of. He also thought that the pretty maid would never notice someone like him.  
  
Meanwhile, the maid was so carefree, that she only regarded her fellow worker as a charming friend. She would have never dreamed that the butler was in love with her, and Tomoyo knew this. To pass the time in the quiet mansion, she decided to play matchmaker.  
  
It wasn't hard. Dropping careful observations to one about the other, and subtle manipulations to allow them to be in the same place together at the same time worked for a time, but it was moving at a snail's pace. It's wasn't until Tomoyo got exasperated and told the butler that the new gardener is looking out for the young maid himself. Her plan work, and after the man confessed his love, it turned out that the maid was starting to feel the same way towards him as well.  
  
"Cute!" Tomoyo said to herself from under the table, as she was video taping the entire confession from her Kiddie Camera. She was always fond of audiovisual equipment, but she need the needed another subject to videotape. She sighed blissfully to herself she recalled the first star of all her movies...  
  
* One year ago *  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" the little three-year-old called out as she ran to the door to welcome her father. "You're home!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" exclaimed the man as he picked her up, and hugged her lovingly. But when she pulled back to look at him, he unconsciously flinched when her amethyst eyes once more reminded him that she wasn't his biological daughter.  
  
Her actual father was known as the most famous international singer with amethyst eyes. At first Koji Daidouji assumed that the singer didn't want to tie himself to a family because his voice could take him places. But he knew the real reason now, and even though it hurt him to this to Tomoyo, he had no choice but follow in her original father's footsteps. Koji was the second man in Sonomi and Tomoyo's life, and they carried his name because Sonomi didn't want Tomoyo to make the connection to her birth father.  
  
"I brought someone to see you again."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo!" greeted Koji's secretary cheerfully. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Akira," Tomoyo swooned softly as she took in the woman's spring green eyes and glossy auburn hair. She didn't know why, but this woman always made Tomoyo feel warm and fuzzy inside. She never realized that Akira was more of a mother figure to Tomoyo than Sonomi was because the latter was always at work, and rarely spent time with her daughter. If her mind was clear, she would of realized that her father was having an affair with this woman  
  
"I have a surprise for you," began Koji as he claimed Tomoyo's attention. "If you be good and close your eyes, you will have a big surprise!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled at his rhyme as she did what she was told.  
  
"You can open them now."  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes, and was fascinated with the contraption in front of her.  
  
"This is called a Kiddie Camera," he began. "I developed it myself just for you, so you could be like your dad. The basic buttons are the power button and the zoom button. Knowing how smart you are, you'll adapt fine."  
  
The three-year-old didn't know what to say. Expertly, she put it on, and started filming the first thing that interested her the most: Akira.  
  
When Tomoyo began filming Akira, she couldn't stop. She was beautiful, and Tomoyo enjoyed her new activity. Akira didn't mind, since Tomoyo was a darling child with a mother who seemed to neglect her.  
  
A week later, everything seemed to change. Her mother came home one day in tears. She went to her room, and didn't open up to anyone. Not even her husband. Koji decided that it was the last straw. He always had a feeling that Sonomi loved someone else. That was why he was in a relationship with Akira. He assumed that his wife's lover must of left her. He could hear Sonomi crying of a name that sounded like "Nadeshiko", and that confused him even more. Without warning, he packed his bags, contacted Akira to inform her that he'll be living with her for now on, said his last good bye to Tomoyo, and took off. He never contacted either Tomoyo or Sonomi ever again.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Tomoyo crawled out from under the table and let out a sigh as she made her way to her room. Surprisingly enough, her mother wasn't bothered too much by Koji's disappearance. She didn't know that ever since her mother's only love died, she lost all hope in the area.  
  
Tomoyo's bedroom door opened, and when she turned around, she was surprised to see her mother.  
  
"Tomoyo darling, I have some news," said her mother as she picked up Tomoyo so she could sit on her lap. "I've got some business to do in England."  
  
"How long will you be gone, mother?" Tomoyo asked politely, feeling sad that her mother was leaving.  
  
"A week. But I have a question for you," she began. "How would you like to come with me?"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was hearing as a smile spread across her face. Not only she was going to travel, but she was going to spend time with her mother too. She couldn't be happier.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Time for the official notes!  
  
1) We've always known that Tomoyo was the perspective one while Sakura is the naïve one. I just wanted to start this chapter explaining why. The story is a bit like Syaoran's problem with Sakura and Eriol. She was in training ever since she was little!  
  
2) While Tomoyo was three, I exposed her to green eyed, auburn haired beauties and video cameras, thanks to her stepfather. After all, Tomoyo does love Sakura (even though that's not my focus. This is an E&T, after all!). There's a theory out there that a person would fall in love with someone that reminds them of their parent. That's why I made Akira's features similar to those of Sakura's.  
  
3) Amethyst eyes are a rather rare feature, so I made her inherit those from her biological father. I also made him a singer so that she could inherit that from him too. (I'll focus on her singing in the next chapter.) Traveling around the world was Eucagirl's idea.  
  
4) Since Sakura was three when her mother died, Tomoyo must have also been three. Sonomi must have been hysterical, and that is why I made her husband turn to another woman for support and the love that Sonomi never gave him (because she was still in love with Nadeshiko). This was u l t i m e c i a's idea and part of Eucagirl's idea too.  
  
I know that it's very short, but I'm in the middle of other projects too. I'm Wish-chan's uploader for her New Trials story (it's an absolutely amazing story!); I'm transcribing my CCS manga on the computer for Ruka's "Kawaii Sakura Shrine" (e on the Internet!)); and I joined of a message board called Georgie and Dillon Online (the best not-yet-but-could-be-couple on General Hospital!). I'm pretty busy.  
  
I think the last chapter is going to be interesting to write. I can't wait to get to it. Look for the conclusion of this story next week!  
  
Please review!!!! 


	3. Discoveries

A/N: I'm back again with the last chapter of this story. There was one mistake from the last chapter that I'll like to correct now. The address for the Kawaii Sakura Shrine is: www.kss.mysticalaura.com. I forget the "kss" part! Once again, thank you thank u l t i m e c i a, EcuaGirl, emerald wolf, white cherry blossom, KawaiinessPnay, Megami no Hikari (great to see you again on ff.net!), and Lttlwings. You all are very sweet to take the time to review, especially since ff.net's been giving us several problems. 

If there are those who are just reading, and haven't reviewed yet, I would love to hear from all of you because I don't know if I should stop writing after this chapter or continue with Part 4. 

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.

~*~*~*~*~

Sapphire and Amethyst 

By Amethyst Beloved 

Chapter 3:  Discoveries

~*~*~*~*~

Eriol knew that things were different as soon as he opened his sapphire orbs to greet another day. First of all, the rain stopped after a week's worth of cloudy weather. Secondly, he wasn't awakening with the sound of Ruby Moon's energetic voice.

Something was different, and the four-year-old had to know what it was. He made a detour on his way to the bathroom when he noticed Kaho giving Ruby Moon instructions for the day.

"Since I won't be back until tonight, I'll have to place Eriol under your charge," Kaho said as she gathered her papers. "The school board administration of England will be discussing the possibilities of sending teachers to Japan. I may only be a junior member, but my presence is crucial for our future mission."

"Good luck with everything!" answered the guardian. "We'll see you soon!"

Eriol couldn't believe what was happening. A day free from his dreadful lessons! What will he do today? Watch television? Nah, that's a waste of time and after all, he wasn't familiar with any programs. He couldn't just go join a pre-school like he always wanted either because it was too last minute. Oh well. The park is just as nice, and maybe he'll find a friend.

~*~(Hotel)~*~

Sonomi Daidouji was enjoying all the time she was spending with her daughter in England. Because she managed to push all her meeting in the afternoon, her morning was free for spending time with Tomoyo. At the moment, she was teaching her how to swin.

The businesswomen had no idea how much she was missing out in her little girl's life. The story, about matchmaking the butler and the maid, was especially delightful. However, it dawned upon her that the reason why Tomoyo enjoys putting people in love with each other together was because her own paternal situation was incomplete. Sonomi gazed at the little girl who was happily swimming in the five-by-five feet squared pool as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sonomi tried to marry a man just so her daughter could have a father figure in her life, but that didn't work out because after her cousin died, she realize that because Nadeshiko was the one who she loved the most, nobody could ever replace her.

"Time to get out of the pool, Tomoyo!" Sonomi called out. "We have to eat lunch now, and then we could go to the park before it's time for my meeting!"

"Coming Mommy!" the four-year-old replied as she plashed her way towards the edge.

Tomoyo loved spending time with her mother, because it was such a rare thing. But if only she had a father! Then it would be a _real family._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she allowed her mother to pat her dry. Although she was only four, she knew the ways of the world, and thanks to her perceptiveness, she had already come to the conclusion that her mother will not remarry. Tomoyo just needed to find something to make her think about other things aside from the loneliness. She had her video camera hobby, but that was more of a reminder of the comfort that her a father use to give her, and also of that pretty women who was with him that had auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She didn't want to forget them. How was she supposed to deal with the nagging pain? There must be a way, and she was sure that she would be able to find it. Of course, that would have to wait until after lunch.

~*~(Park)~*~

After a whole morning of pestering Ruby Moon to take him on an outing, she finally gave in, and after they had lunch, Eriol transformed her into her temporary form, alias Nakuru Akizuki, and she looked like any other eleven-year-old baby-sitter.

While Eriol was playing on the swings, he was thinking about his past interest of creating guardians. After studying Clow Reed's notes concerning the process of the creation of Keroberus and Yue, he made many improvements and adjustments to the formulas, and he managed to create Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. One of the upgrades consisted of Nakuru knowing that she was Ruby Moon from the start, while Yue's false form still had yet to discover the other part of him. However, somewhere along the way, personalities were inversed. Ruby Moon's mischievousness personality wasn't expected after Yue's moodiness, and then there was Keroberus and Spinel Sun who couldn't be any more different with their tastes in food. Thinking back to the first time Suppi had a piece of cake made him laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked a pretty voice out of the blue.

Eriol was startled as he gazed deeply in the twin amethysts that were looking at him intensively. Then after admiring the newcomer's long dark hair, he realized that this is another person his age. This was his chance to make a friend!

"Hello!" he said quickly as he jumped down from the swim. "My name is Eriol. What yours?"

Tomoyo was taken back with his eagerness to get to know her. She was never really use to boys, and she didn't know what to expect. But there was something in his sapphire eyes that had certain intelligence in it.

"My name is Tomoyo," she said slowly, taking her time for the reason that she wasn't ready for more surprises. "Do you want to play?"

"Yes!" Eriol cheered. "Want to go on the see-saws?"

There was something about this girl that Eriol couldn't figure out just yet. He had a feeling that she was going to be included in his future, but that didn't make sense because he was destined to be with Kaho. But if his teacher was supposed to be with the Kinomoto boy first, does that mean that this girl was going to be his first love?

The children played for a while until they got tired, and then Eriol took Tomoyo's little hand and led her to a bench. It wasn't long before they were talking about their families. 

"I have a mommy, but sometimes I wish I had a day too," she said wistfully. 

Eriol never thought about parents before. What kind of mommy and daddy does a reincarnation have?

"I have one, no two, others living with me," answered Eriol thoughtfully. "But I don't know a mommy or a daddy."

"Oh," replied Tomoyo feeling sad for her new friend. That was then she realized just how lucky she was to have a mother. But that didn't mean the emptiness from a missing father was filled.

"There you are Tomoyo," said Sonomi as the approached the two children on the bench. "Come along now, we have to go to my meeting."

"Can't I stay with my friend, Mommy? He's very nice!" pleaded Tomoyo. She never objected to her mother's wishes before, but there was something about this sapphire-eyed boy that intrigued her, and she wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Excuse me miss!" Nakuru interrupted. "My name is Nakuru Akizuki, and I would be happy to keep an eye on your daughter. This may be sudden, but I am experienced with children, and our house his right down the road. You have nothing to worry about."

Nakuru knew how much Eriol wanted someone to be with him. She did what she could, and now it was up to Sonomi to make the final decision.

"A business meeting really is no place where a little girl should be," began Sonomi thinking out the situation carefully. "She would be safer here. I'm trusting you, young lady even though I'm still not absolutely sure why."

"Thank you Mommy!" Tomoyo cried out giving the woman a hug good-bye.

Meanwhile, Nakuru and Eriol were exchanging impish smiles. The young magician was hoping that his mind manipulation skills would come in handy for a time like this.

~*~(Eriol's house)~*~

"So what do you have to show me?" asked Tomoyo curiously as Eriol led her through the halls until he reached his favorite room.

"This," he answered as took her hand and let her to the music room. He then let her sit on the piano bench with him.

"Oh, this piano is beautiful," Tomoyo said softy as she felt the smoothness of the ivory keys. "Can you play something for me?"

Eriol began playing a soft melody that immediately brought Tomoyo to another world. It was calm and soothing, but it was missing something important. Recognizing what song it was she unconsciously began singing with the music.

_When I am lonely, I seek warmth_

_I trace for into the distance of my dear memories_

_Holding her beloved child in her arm_

_A mother sings a lullaby under the sun._

_Someday in the clear blue sky_

_Everyone can fly freely as high as possible._

_Fly freely..._

_With flowers blooming in those hearts..._

There was a pause, but neither of them noticed because they were both wrapped up in their new revelations. 

Tomoyo finally realized that what she was looking for all this time was right inside of her all along. She never realized that she had such a beautiful voice. She couldn't wait to see what see could do with it in the future. The best part was that she wasn't dwelling on the fact that she had a missing father at all while she was singing. At last she found her escape, and she loved it.

Eriol on the other hand learned something that was not so pleasing to his knowledge. Tomoyo would never love him the same way he had hoped to love her. He finally figured out who she was, and what kind of role she would play in the future plans. Her heart would be given to someone else, but the person who she would love the most would never know the truth. He would meet Tomoyo again when they become older, but she wouldn't remember him. But then they will become friends. 

"Tomoyo," he said softly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes Eriol?" she replied, closing her eye and leaning on his shoulder for support since she was feeling tired after the day's activities and her new discovery.

"In the future, the person who you will love the most is destined to love someone else," he began. "So that is why you should want the person who you love to be happy more than you want their love in return. Of course you would be delighted to have their love in return, but remember that if the person you love if happy, that's all you need to be happy... until you find the person who you are supposed to be with."

"Okay...Eriol," she said with a yawn as her head slowly tumbled on his lap as she entered a deep slumber.

"Dearest Tomoyo," whispered Eriol as he scooped the sleeping beauty in his arms to put her somewhere softer. "You will find someone who will love you the most in time. But it will not be Sakura... or me.

With those words, he placed her lightly on the bed, and just before he left the room, he dropped a feather-light kiss on her forehead, and waited for her mother to come and take her back.

'Until we meet again, my dear Tomoyo,' he thought to himself. 'You may not remember me, but I will always remember you.'

The End

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Aww, what a sad ending. Here are my notes for this chapter!

1) We all know that Kaho goes to Japan to become Touya's teacher, and then Sakura's teacher. I needed an excuse to get her out of the chapter, and I thought this meeting thing was a good reason why Eriol should miss a day of training. Remember, the reason why she's a junior member is because she's still fifteen.

2) We don't really know much about Sonomi in the anime and in the manga. I thought it would be good to put in why she married again. 

3) In the first manga, at the beginning of the Watery Card story, Sakura was drowning, and Tomoyo rescued her. There was a little joke about Tomoyo being glad that Sakura wasn't ten feet away because she was only able to swim five feet away. So I thought it would be cute that I put in the five-by-five feet pool

4) I always thought the differences between Clow's guardians and Eriol's guardians were interesting. That's why I wrote a paragraph about it.

5) Okay, so there's probably no such thing as "mind manipulation". But what parent would leave their children with complete children? I know it's far-fetched, but Eriol couldn't very well bring the piano to Tomoyo!

6) The song Tomoyo sang is the same song she sings all the time in the anime, translated to English, of course. This is such a beautiful song, and you should download it if you ever have the chance. This song was replaced with "A Twinkle in the Night Sky", in the dubbed version. 

7) We all know about Tomoyo's famous saying: "If the person I love is happy, that's all I need to be happy." In this story, I made Eriol tell this to Tomoyo to save her from too much heartache. I took the words from the sixth CCS manga.

All right! I finished another story! But will this be my last? I don't know. I always wanted to write a Rika and Terada prequel, but it's up to you guys to decide if I should keep on writing or just stop. Please review!!!! 


End file.
